The invention relates to a security device and in particular concerns a device for improving the security of a ship. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular security device where at least one part of the device is made from bullet resistant material.
In recent years there have been several examples of commercial cargo ships being boarded by pirates. This type of even can present a serious threat to the wellbeing of the crew of the ship, as well as being commercially damaging.
As ship owners and operators have become increasingly aware of the problem, they have begun to improve the security of the ship by placing security barriers over the rails of the ship to make the ship more difficult to board. Removable bulwarks are attached to the peripheral edges of a ship, such as a ship's rail. The barrier element typically has a bulbous shape which provides an overhang when the device is attached to a ship's rail. The barrier is attached to a support element which attaches to the rail. Examples of such devices are disclosed in WO2013/072704 Stevens and PCT/GB2015/053749 McGarian.
While these devices are useful to prevent boarding of the ship, they are typically made from moulded polymer plastic material to keep costs and weight to a minimum. Pirates are increasingly turning to measures such as firearms, such as an AK-47 which fires a 7.62 mm bullet. Moulded polymer plastic material provides little protection from a fire arms attack, which may be launched from a distance away from the ship. For example, it is generally accepted that an AK-47 is accurate up to a range of about 300 m.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved security barrier that provides better protection for the crew.